


All roads lead...

by iSpitonFire



Series: OG Hat Man, Aleksei/Death, and his husband, Caleb, Life/an ass [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Our MC just wants to REMEMBER, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpitonFire/pseuds/iSpitonFire
Summary: A simple ghost or rather Death himself will remember his son and past life or die trying.
Series: OG Hat Man, Aleksei/Death, and his husband, Caleb, Life/an ass [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. It didn’t work.

“Aleksei Covington, it’s time to _wake up_ ** _now_** _._ ”

As much as he would later love to say that his memories came back with this simple command, they didn’t. Instead, he stopped faking and sort of listening to their conversation to open his eyes only to see pure white.

Blinking didn’t do much for his vision, aside from bringing to light the two souls he is familiar with and another he didn’t know. Although, the sunset orange and deep pink made his head pulse worse.

“D?” Alex whispered as he tried to regain his sight.

It didn’t work. But something inside him told him he needed to let them know he could hear them, so he groaned. It was more pain-filled and longer than he was originally going for but groaning actually hurt his head so there it went.

Sometimes he really wondered about the logistics behind being a ghost. Nothing made sense.

“Are you okay?” The skater- no. No. Willie. Willie was asking that. Why was his name slipping away?

He squinted at the blue and yellow blob hoping, hoping to see a person.

It didn’t work.

He sighed. “Can’t see much. Just blurs and souls.”

“Souls?” The woman sharply asked. He turned to her in confusion.

“Yeah. Souls.”

“You can…see _souls…?”_ She asked so hesitantly that it made him question whether or not it was a common ghostly ability, like he had always thought.

“I can,” he replied as calmly as possible. His stomach was churning in a way it shouldn’t be able to.

“What deal did you make?”

He felt his brows furrow at her question. He never made a deal. What was it about seeing souls that equaled a deal?

Death was supposed to be uncomplicated.

Death.

Hmm.

He slowly sat up, causing the souls to shift in front of him. Likely leaning backward. “When you say deal, what kind are you referring to?”

The top half of her colors shifted back and forth just barely noticeable. “Ghosts can’t see souls unless they made a deal. Those deals always take something. I’d say they took your memories.”

“…well, I don’t remember making a deal. How do you know for sure I’m this person you are talking about?”

“It has to be you!” The skater shouted. He was distressed and his soul stretched up like he had stood up. A part of him, that he was known to ignore, hurt at the skater’s distressed proclamation. “You have to be. You look just like him. You sound like him. It never made sense that you’d move on. The two of you promised to stick around together and help ghosts. You promised _me_ -” The skater cut himself off and moved away from him.

He deflated a little. “I’m sorry, Зайчик,” he sighed and stopped his thought process at the wet sob that came from the skater.

It was only then did he realize that instead of calling him a ‘kid’ he called him ‘Зайчик.’

Bunny.

Little rabbit.

He’s always on the move-

Sharp blinding pain.

He was back to laying on the ground and clutching his head.

He heard three different shouts when he went down, but only one would haunt him forever.

_“Papa!”_


	2. It didn’t matter.

The pain in his head should have been the most distracting thing and the tears in his eyes should have been from the pain.

But they weren’t.

His chest felt just like his head. Like someone was trying to claw it open and tear his insides out.

He was biting his lip to keep from screaming or sobbing because he refused, absolutely **refused** to upset either of the children, but especially, oh, especially the one who claimed him as Papa. He would destroy armies for that child.

He would destroy the very concept of death to keep that child happy. Nothing on this planet would keep him from insuring that child’s happiness.

Including his own brain. 

Whatever deal he made, it was null and void. 

He was not causing that child more pain.

He _would_ **_not_**.

It took more effort than he would have liked, but he turned until the child was in his sights and he focused. He focused his very core on that child and craved more than any other time in his life for the child’s face to come into focus.

His head was pulsing and screaming at him, but it didn’t matter.

He would die again for all he cared, he just wanted to see his **_fucking_** **_kid_** again.

And when he swore his teeth would somehow get damaged from how hard he was clenching them, the world came into focus. And everything was suddenly more subdued.

In front of him, wearing a dark green sweater, that a part of him knew wasn’t the child’s, and ripped jeans, with tears in his dark brown eyes, tears that should never have been there, was his extremely concerned and horrified child.

A child he might not remember but had followed and kept an eye on for ages. A child who he always wanted better for. A child who he saw meet his soulmate.

Without even meaning to, his hands were raised to wipe the tears from those precious eyes. “Don’t cry, Зайчик, the pain is only temporary. You only deserve good things, sweet one.”

The child smiled through his sob as he gripped the hand on his face closer. Зайчик nodded his head.

“Uh sorry to interrupt, but are you okay? I know it’s a dumb question, but.” Father and child turned toward Alex.

“I will be fine. The pain will not win.”

Alex squinted. “I don’t think that’s…okay.”

“You do remember,” the woman said, nodding sagely.

He grimaced. “No,” he corrected, not willing to look at the child’s face, knowing it had dropped at his proclamation. “I don’t. Something doesn’t want me to remember. It’s like a couple of days ago when I tried to go after Зайчик after I saw Alex’s band play the Orpheum. It-”

“We didn’t play a couple of days ago,” Alex interrupted. He turned toward Alex in confusion.

“Yes, you did.”

“No. We played the Orpheum a year ago.”

His confusion was outweighing the pain at this point. “No. You played the Orpheum again a couple of days ago. A few years after the first time.”

“Pa-” The child started and stopped. He turned toward him and noticed the child looked slightly scared.

“D…Aleksei, we played the Orpheum last year, and the first time we were supposed to play it was twenty-six years ago.”

He turned toward Alex in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make him Willie's sort of dad and sort of Russian? Yeah.


	3. ...back home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

“That’s not possible,” he whispered. “That’s not possible. You were only in the room for a couple of months before you were summoned.”

He was too busy shaking his head in denial to notice the look the younger two exchanged.

“ _You_ put us in the room?” Alex hesitantly asked.

He looked up at the younger blond. “Your souls were too bright. Too much potential. I couldn’t let _him_ get you. I couldn’t. I wasn’t allowed to stick around. Had to do something. Was waiting for the right time. It was only a couple of months. It was only a couple of months. To protect you.” He grabbed fistfuls of his hair in both hands. “It was only a couple of months. I was going to be right back and fix it. I was going to fix it and keep you safe. I had to keep you safe.”

“Aleksei,” the older ghost calmly said, sitting down next to him. “You’ve been losing time.”

He turned and glared at her. It was not the strongest glare he had ever given as he was still freaking out, but he felt it was rather rude to insult his intelligence like this. 

Of course, he knew he lost time.

However, before he could speak, she was patting his shoulder and saying a sentence that shook the three other ghosts' core. “Caleb loses time sometimes too. He won’t admit it, but he does.”

“Caleb loses time?” Willie asked, confused, unable to properly process all the twists happening that day.

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense. Why are they losing track of time?” Alex asked, also confused, but more focused. Lack of personal connection will do that.

She sighed. “Most ghosts only lose time if they lose themselves. The Covingtons’ are losing much more than they should. Caleb knows himself and yet he sometimes loses himself. Aleksei has lost himself, and yet I don’t think that is why he loses time. He had no ability that would have led to parts of himself being taken away before he vanished.”

“I gained an ability that made me lose my memories and time,” he deadpanned. He fell back onto the ground with a groan.

He felt a light, comforting pat on his left knee. “Well now that we know what’s going on, we can fix it right?”

“I don’t think it's that simple, Alex,” Willie hesitantly said.

“We also thought that the only option to get rid of the stamp was to join Caleb’s club or cross over,” Alex countered. 

He sat up and looked straight at the drummer, whose soul no longer had the mistakes purple, but a kinder purple. Turning to the child’s soul, whose soul was practically ensnared with the mistakes purple, he wonders how he never realized.

“The singer. She overwrote the mistakes claim on your soul. She stole you from him. He was trying to take over you that night. But she healed it and stole you back."

"What are you talking about," Beatrice snapped.

Aleksei, for that was who he was even if it didn't feel properly right, sighed. "Their souls. When someone does something to another soul, in this case, I believe it's the use of magic, parts of their soul intertwine with another."

"And what Julie someone _claimed_ us and put _part of her soul in us_?" Alex was examining his hands slowly, yet the high pitch of his voice made him the focus of everyone.

"Yes."

"I, I don't think that helps?" Willie winced.

" _It really does **not**_."

Aleksei rolled his eyes. "It won't kill you or hurt her. It just is."

" _Why doesn't being a ghost make sense?"_

Willie put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "It made sense until I met you. I think Julie just makes you guys...special."

Alex gave Willie a disappointed look.

"Do you think this Julie could help?" Beatrice asked.

They all shrugged.

~

Regardless of well-placed plans, showing up out of the blue made everyone feel uncertain. Including Alex who lived there.

The amount of time spent at the end of the driveway would be embarrassing if any of the three would ever admit it. Luckily for them, nobody noticed and when they finally decided to move, once the sun had set, nobody had to know.

Finding Julie was easy. She was already on her way to the studio. The _problem_ was that she wasn't alone. 

Two things happened, one Aleksei pushed both the boys behind him while shrieking "no" before falling to his knees and clutching his head in pain. And two heads instead of the just expected one turned at the shout.

~

Julie's first reaction was to run to help the man who seemed to be dying on her driveway, but the way Alex and Willie rushed to his side made her stop her run to them.

"Get away from her," Aleksei groaned out.

Alex and Willie exchanged a look before Alex was suddenly at Julie's pulling her away from Nick and behind him.

"Aleksei?" Willie asked.

"It's _him._ " The _hatred_ placed on that word made Julie go closer to Alex and Nick to take a step back. Julie jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder, only to see a concerned Luke and Reggie behind her. 

"Whose the other guy with Willie?" Luke asked. Julie turned to get a better look at the two ghosts on the ground as Alex leaned back to answer him.

"His name is Aleksei. I guess he's Caleb's husband who now hates him and forgot that?"

"What?" All three newcomers yelled so loud at Alex that they all almost missed the whispered 'what' that came from Nick.

Unfortunately for him, Willie was watching and saw the anguish that fell on that too-young face. "Caleb?" he whispered.

"Get out. Get out of that kid right now or I swear," Aleksei rasped out through clenched teeth as he glared at 'Nick.' Before he had even finished a purple cloud was leaving Nick and Caleb was standing in front of them.

And oh did he look rough. The anguish was still there but what really pulled at the collective heartstrings was the fact that he kept tilting like he was trying to take a step closer to Aleksei but was afraid to get close so he went back on the other leg.

Aleksei pulled himself up, with the help of Willie, both willingly and not, and took the choice from Caleb by walking toward him. Caleb's step back at Aleksei's walk to him could only be described as fear from the storm cloud that was Aleksei's face.

Everyone held their breathe as Aleksei grabbed Caleb's coat and pulled him close.

A beat passed and everyone felt awkward with how close the two were.

Another beat passed and Aleksei's eyes narrowed more.

Before another beat could pass, Aleksei pulled Caleb into a rough, angry kiss.

Many of the watchers squeaked. Someone exclaimed, "What the fuck." 

Aleksei pulled away after a much-too-long-not-appropriate-for-public-definitely-very-intimate kiss to declare Caleb as "Asshole" before passing out. Everybody ran to his side as Caleb carefully set him down after catching his falling body. Nobody expected the burst of gold that covered Aleksei's prone figure or black skull that shot out of his chest when Julie touched him. 

They were also surprised by Caleb stretching out a hand to Julie with puppy dog begging eyes. She would later say that she felt almost compelled to reach her hand out, but not due to magic, just by emotion. Be that emotion pity, or compassion she would never figure out. All she would ever really care about was the more subtle gold that rushed over him and the silver leaf that left his body in a similar fashion to the skull. 

Caleb closed his eyes and sighed as if a weight had been lifted. He gave her a soft smile and nod. "I'll return Willie's soul as soon as we get back to the club. I promise to leave you all alone. I'm sorry for the pain I caused."

"Wait what?" Reggie asked.

And was ignored as Aleksei groaned like he was waking up. "Covington," Aleksei said, his accent coming out stronger than before. "Take me home," he commanded all of this without opening his eyes. The remaining kids only briefly saw the happy tears fall before both Covingtons were gone.

Ten minutes later, in the middle of explaining to Nick what was going on, Willie had his soul back.

Two months later, the Molina's got a hefty check in the mail along with fake ids for all four ghosts with only a note.

~

Protect him for us. Protect all of them. We are a safe haven again, but we understand that it is not that to you anymore, or ever for the rest. Please accept this as our apology and thanks. 

You'll need the ids to sign a contract. Every last one of you are legends.

Yes, Зайчик, including you. Don't think either of us didn't know about the patron saint of LA skaters. 

Love,

Aleksei and Caleb Covington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Aleksei always pass out??? I have no clue. It's fun?
> 
> Look the timeline is a mess [seriously how can Alex have met Dante 2 weeks ago if it's been A WHOLE YEAR SINCE THEY PLAYED THE ORPHEUM] and I've changed my ideas on many things [Aleksei and Willie now don't meet😔] but this is the story and I'm keeping to it (for now)
> 
> My apologies for the quality as I am just trying to finish this up. Might rewrite someday
> 
> Might post NEW Caleksei fics instead
> 
> Who knows all I know is that "But you don't really care for music, do ya?" SHOULD be regularly updated  
> Regularly is relative
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
